big_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Sorry, We're Closed Today
Sorry, We're Closed Today is the second half of the first episode from the first season of ShapeTales in the House. Plot A loud stomping sound is heard before a monstrous Godzilla-esque monster called Plantasauras (really Alvin playing pretend) shows up. After loudly proclaiming that all are in doomed, Alvin is suddenly met with Carla. He sees that she is confused, so he admits that he's just playing and that he isn't the real Plantasauras. When Carla tells Alvin that there's no such thing as Plantasauras, Alvin scoffs and tells her, "Tell that to my DVD collection." Carla tells him that he's so silly before Alvin makes a funny face before Carla leaves. Alvin resumes pretending to be Plantasauras saying that, "no one can stop me!" He suddenly hears Jimmy say, "Oh really?" before he turns around to see a helmeted Ultraman-esque hero called Ultra-Shape (really Jimmy also playing pretend). Plantasauras and Ultra-Shape then charge towards each other (in an anime fight sequence reminiscent of Dragon Ball Z) and start fighting against each other. After this little fight scene, Jimmy says that they are expertly choreographed. Alvin adds that is good teamwork, and then the two high-five each other (despite not have hands). Shortly after the two resume playing, Jimmy looks over in time to notice Bob and Melvin heading their direction. Alvin tries getting Jimmy to play with him more, but Jimmy tells him that Bob and Melvin are coming. Alvin is not happy about this, as he groans and ask, "Remember what happens yesterday?" In a flashback, Alvin and Melvin have gotten into an argument about who gets to be Plantasauras. Bob suggests that Alvin be 'Son of Plantasauras', but Alvin refuses, saying that "Son of Plantasauras is a cheap knockoff of the real thing that nobody wants to be!" Unfortunately, when Bob tells Alvin that "He should still son of Plantasauras," Alvin becomes shocked. He stands up straight, causing Melvin falls over. Alvin angrily leaves, not even stopping to help Melvin up. After the flashback ends, Alvin says that he doesn't like playing with Bob and Melvin, and Jimmy agrees with this, saying that "they never cooperate." Jimmy then decides that the only mature thing to do in this situation is to hide in Pa Square's shop until the cylinders leave. Quickly, Jimmy and Alvin is hiding without Pa's working. While hiding behind one of the shelves, Jimmy tells Alvin that they'll hide until Bob and Melvin leaves, and then they'll leave afterwards. Jimmy all of a sudden becomes surprised to see Alvin is eating sardines before the latter revals he didn't listen to what Jimmy said. Outside, Bob and Melvin then see Madame Rhombus coming in their direction, and Madame Rhombus tells them that she's still waiting for them to help weed my garden. Because of this, Bob and Melvin is hiding in Pa Square's Shop, once again, someone enters the store without Pa's knowing. Madame Rhombus then sees French Rectangle are coming, as they ask her when she'll help them with their homework. This prompts her when Madame Rhombus is hiding as well. Right then is when French Rectangle see Fear are coming. They complain that the mayor always makes them pick up trash at the park and he never helps. This make French Rectangle is hiding in Pa's Shop. Fear then sees Ichatangle is coming. He says that Ichatangle's "the least cooperative person he knows," which makes him Fear is hiding in the store. Soon, Ichatangle, Charlie, Mr. Diamond, and Carla is hiding in Pa's Shop, too. All the while, Pa is still unaware of any people entering the store. After sweeping up the floor, Pa leaves the store and locks it up for the night, unknowingly locking Jimmy, Alvin, Bob, Melvin, Madame Rhombus, French Rectangles, Fear, Ichatangle, Mr. Diamond, Charlie, and Carla in the store. After realizing this, everybody comes out of their hiding places and screams. Carla ask Jimmy what they're going to do, Jimmy responds that he is certain Pa will notice that they're all gone. Madame Rhombus is concerned that Pa might not come back, Ichatangle asks what they'll eat. Jimmy replies that there's enough food to last for several months, but Alvin and Melvin is eaten half of food. Melvin says, "That'll only last a few hours." Madame Rhombus comments that they'll have to find something to pass the time, before Mr. Diamond decides to go play Solitaire. Alvin wants to play Plantasauras, but this angers Melvin, as he wanted to play Plantasauras, too. Alvin and Melvin once again lock horns with each other, and Bob ask, "Do we have to seperate you two?" Jimmy is certain that they'll be out in a couple of minutes. French Rectangle watch, not caring what the others do, before they hop off to try and escape themselves. Later, Madame Rhombus is playing checkers all by herself when Bob comes up and ask if he can play too. Madame Rhombus just brushes him off, claiming it's easier with just one player. Bob is saddened by this, but he perks up upon seeing that Mr. Diamoind is playing solitaire. Unfortunately, when Bob ask him if he can play, Mr. Diamond brushes him off as well. Meanwhile, Alvin and Melvin are still arguing with each other about who gets to be Plantasauras. When Melvin says, "Accept no subsitutions." this makes Alvin angry. He charges forward and tackles Melvin, sending Alvin and Melvin slamming into where the lobster tank stand. This cause the lobster tank falls as the lobsters then fall and pinch both them. Charlie and Carla are making shadow puppets of a dog and a cat (despite the lack of hands), but Charlie notices Ichatangle coming their way. Ichatangle manages to outshine them by pulling off a bevy of impossibly impressive shadow puppets. Soon, Alvin attempts to get one of the other Shapes to play Marco Polo with him. Unfortunately, the other Shapes have no clue what's he's doing, so Alvin ends up crashing instead. Much later, Jimmy and Alvin attempt to escape from the store by themselves. When Jimmy tries helping Alvin up, Alvin accidentally knocks a can off the shelf as he falls off, and then the can hits Jimmy on the head. When Jimmy realizes that they aren't able to reach the windows, he says that he needs some paper to write my last will in testament. This ends up causing the others to run around and screams again. Mr. Diamond is caught in a shopping cart while Bob and Melvin try to break out of the store by using Alvin as a battering ram. This only results in Alvin getting flung around the room. Jimmy manages to quell the others by telling them, "Just look at what is happened to us. Why did we be calm?" This only causes the others is screaming again. At long last, Alvin gets fed up with what's been happening. He reprimands everyone by saying that they aren't helping each other and that they need to get out. When Charlie ask how, Alvin looks up in time to notice an open window. He then tells everyone that they'll need to cooperate if they're gonna get out. Fortunately, Alvin has a plan on how they'll escape - the plan being getting a bunch of cans and boxes, stacking them up in a pyramid, and everyone standing on the pyramid and on each other's shoulders so they can reach the window. Everyone is happy to hear this plan, and as Alvin sings a song about how cooperation is the key to reaching your goal, everyone also joins in as they get set up for the plan. Once the song ends and everyone is stacking on each other's shoulders, Jimmy admits to the others that he and Alvin came in the store to hide from Bob and Melvin. It turns out that Bob and Melvin were hiding from Madame Rhombus, who was hiding from the French Rectangles, "its okay." Jimmy then says that they all learned a valuable lesson, which is that they all need each other and that everyone has something to offer. He then ask if they remember the verse in Ecclesiastes 4:9-12 before saying it - "Two are better than one, for they have a good reward for their work. For if they fall, one will lift up the other." After everyone apologizes to each other, the plan is put into action as Alvin leaps out the window and lands in the trash can outside. One by one, everyone eles is able to escape out the window and make it to freedom. Unbeknowst the other Shapes closed it again and it hit him on the head each time. Once everyone has gotten out of Pa's shop, Madame Rhombus wonders where Alvin is, before Alvin finally emerges from the dumpster. Bob then points out that the sun is coming up. Alvin suggests to the others that they all have breakfast together, which Shapes friends are leaving while chatting. Once the morning has come, Pa returns and unlocks the door to the store. Pa is surprised when he sees the mess caused by the group. Characters *Jimmy Circle *Alvin Triangle *Carla Cylinder *Pa Square *Bob and Melvin Cylinder *Mr. Ichatangle *Charlie Cylinder *Madame Rhombus *Mr. Diamond *Fear *The French Rectangles Fun Facts Trivia *This episode features the first appearances of Fear, Charlie, Madame Rhombus, and Mr. Diamond in the new series. *An unaltered version of a scene was used in the theme song. Remarks *The action sequences of Jimmy and Alvin have them with masks, even though they aren't wearing them in reality. *It was never explained why Ichatangle, Charlie, Carla, and Mr. Diamond were hiding in the store. Inside References *The brand of the pizzas in the shop is Pizza Angel. Real-World References *Plantasauras is a spoof on Godzilla, who was previously mentioned in the first ShapeTales episode. **Son of Plantasuras is also a spoof on Godzilla's son, whom many fans think ruined the franchise. *The sequences of Plantasuras and Ultra Shape are a parody of anime. Category:Episodes